


Her Voice Goes Soft

by Melmo5000



Series: Lumity Month 2020 [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity isn’t even in this until the end, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Just some domestic moments with Eda’s keen observation skills, Lumity Month, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, and Eda finds it cute, because she’s really obvious with it, bloody nose, but it’s just king being slightly jealous of Amity stealing away Luz’s attention, its just about Eda and how she finds Luz’s crush on Amity hilarious, its not really addressed since this is supposed to be fluffy, obvious pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmo5000/pseuds/Melmo5000
Summary: Eda isn’t a stupid woman. Luz’s crush on that Amity girl is as clear a potion vial, and Eda finds it to be absolutely hilarious.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & King, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Month 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924444
Comments: 15
Kudos: 454





	Her Voice Goes Soft

Sept 14th: Crushing Hard

Eda wasn’t a stupid woman, she knew that her kid had a big fat crush on the youngest Blight. It was written all over the kid’s face anytime she’d talk about the girl! Eda could tell from the way Luz would say the witchling’s  name , all soft and sweet as if the word was as delicate as a potion bottle. It made her laugh all the time! Luz would get a far away look in her eyes whenever she even uttered the word, her smile getting slightly wobbly and her eyes filling with little hearts every single time the Blight girl was brought up in conversation, and she was a  lot. 

Every other story that came tumbling from Luz’s mouth ended up being about her. “And then Amity...” “did I mention that Amity was there?” “I hope Amity got all the abomination goop out of her hair, she was so mad when I...” “I wonder what Amity’s doing now?” It would make Eda gag if it was anyone but her kid. 

Speaking of Luz, Eda wondered where the girl ran off to. She was buzzing around the house like crazy, cleaning up everything in sight in preparation for the sleepover she and Amity were gonna have. It was their third sleepover since Amity had gotten her cast off, and Luz really wanted her to have a good time. The last two times didn’t really go well after all, and Luz was determined to make this sleepover perfect!

Eda, in the middle of moving some of her junk out of the way, heard a loud yelp and then a thud by the stairs. She dropped the stuff in her hands and raced towards the staircase, and at the bottom was Luz, surrounded by bits of broken glass from the potion bottles that seemed to have flown from her hands. 

Eda walked slowly towards her kid, and after making sure she was fine, laughed at her for her clumsiness, which made her flush. 

“Sorry Eda, I just got so excited since Amity’s-“ there’s the soft voice again- “gonna be here in a bit and ended up tripping over my own two feet! Sorry for breaking your potion bottles, I’ll clean it up!” Luz began to carefully pick up the larger bits of glass, holding them delicately in one hand so that she could throw them out. 

“It’s no big deal Luz, I have plenty of those. Now-“ Eda grabbed a broom and dust pan that was leaning on the side of the door, “let’s clean this up properly, alright?” 

Luz nodded, moving to throw what she had already collected into the garbage as Eda swept up the mess of glass. She had to be really careful to sweep up every little piece, Luz was known to run around the house barefoot while dragging a certain little Blight behind her, who was almost always in socks during their little sleepovers. Eda really didn’t want to patch up yet another easily preventable wound. Luz really has a tendency for getting hurt. 

Luz ran back over to where Eda was, slowly taking the broom and dustpan away from the older woman to clean up the rest of her own mess. Eda gladly let her, moving back to the living room to pick up the rest of her mess and dump it in some other room that the girls definitely weren’t going to go explore.

Eda moved to the kitchen to at least wipe down the table of its normal grease and grime, and she found King standing on the counter, reaching for something in the cabinet. He was too short for it though, and was looking increasingly frustrated by his height. Eda decided to spare him and picked him up, to which he let out a yell. 

“Did I scare ya?” Eda asked, holding back her snickers and snorts as King thrashed around in her hands. 

“The king of demons is never scared! Now put me down, or I will sic my armies upon you!” 

Eda let out a small laugh at that, putting King back down on the counter after he grabbed what he needed. “What’re you up to in here anyways?” She asked, moving to sit back in one of the dining chairs as King moved to put whatever ingredient he grabbed into a bowl. 

“Luz asked me to bake a cake for her and her friend. I wonder when they’re going to start dating...” he mumbled that last part as he stood and stirred the bowl that was as big as he was. 

“You and me both! Those two are so oblivious about it, it’s kinda adorable in a weird way.” 

“Their affection disgusts me.” King grumbled, mixing the cake a lot more aggressively. 

Eda leaned back in her chair, putting her feet up on the table. “You’re just saying that cause you’re jealous.” 

“THE KING OF DEMONS DOESN’T GET JEALOUS!” 

Eda laughed at his little outburst, sinking further into the chair. “Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that, buddy.” She let out a small snort, “but don’t come crying to me when Luz says no to doing something for you because she has a date with the Blight girl!” She teased, standing up to poke his tummy and cause him to lose balance. 

“WEH!” He exclaimed, flicking a bit of the cake batter at the witch. 

Before they could start any food wars, there was a knock at the front door, and the thumping of feet from upstairs. “I GOT IT I GOT IT I GOT IT!” Luz yelled at the top of her lungs. 

There was a loud thump as Luz slipped and fell, giving herself a bloody nose, but she still got up and opened the door before anyone else could interfere. “Amity!” She yelled out, voice wavering in the same soft tone that she uses every single time she said that name. 

Eda then began the cackle as she heard the Blight yell about how Luz was all bloody, and Luz began to insist that she was totally a-okay and that she did not just fall and almost break her face. 

Her daughter really has it bad for that girl, and Eda always found her fumbling hilarious. 


End file.
